Noche Sin Luna
by Maria.gr
Summary: Finn era un Cazador Oscuro y su misión era velar por las almas de la ciudad, lo había hecho por cientos de años pero toda su exixtencia cambiará cuando conozca a Ángela.
1. Prólogo

Una suave brisa soplaba procedente del mar enfriando el ambiente. Ya era casi verano en la ciudad de Boston y eso animaba aún más a la gente a salir.

Llegaba la época del año preferida para los daimons pues en este mes, con el buen tiempo, empezaba la llegada de turistas. También habían terminado las clases en las universidades lo que animaba a los estudiantes a congregarse en los numerosos pubs de la ciudad, ya fuese para celebrar los aprobados o para ahogar los suspensos con alcohol.

Finn Cavanaugh paseaba por _South Boston_. Los edificios antiguos se mezclaban con edificaciones de nueva construcción. La noche era aún un poco fresca así que los humanos se congregaban en los numerosos pubs irlandeses de la zona. Dobló la esquina para dirigirse a la zona caliente, donde sabía que se encontraría toda la acción.

Llevaba desde 1770 en la ciudad, justo cuando había comenzado la guerra de secesión americana. Había estado en la llamada _Masacre de Boston_ y en el _Motín del té_ y había combatido a los daimons que trataban de aprovechar el caos y la gran cantidad de muertes para darse un festín de almas.

Finn era un Cazador Oscuro y su misión era velar por las almas de la ciudad, lo había hecho casi por mas de 500 años. Dos Cazadores estaban destinados allí. Él mismo y John Davies se repartían a la mitad los más de veinte barrios de la ciudad. No eran amigos, no en el término usual de la palabra, pues no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos sin que sus poderes se debilitasen, pero eran compañeros y podían contar el uno con el otro.

Finn se adentró en silencio en un callejón dos calles más abajo de la calle principal. Encontró lo que había venido a buscar. Daimons. Dos hombres y dos mujeres, extremadamente rubios y atractivos. Los cuatro formaban un cerco alrededor de una pareja humana.

_Cuatro_ pensó Finn, _hoy es mi día de suerte_. Esa misma noche ya había cazado a dos más cerca de _Charlestown_ y si acaba con esos cuatro superaría a Davies en el cómputo de la noche.

No es que fuese especialmente importante, pero Davies y él tenían una competición privada respecto a la caza. Hacía una hora había recibido un mensaje de texto con un único número '_5_'. Así se hacían saber el uno al otro cómo iba la caza.

Desde hacía tres meses las cifras de ambos habían aumentado casi alarmantemente, llegando cerca de los diez la mayoría de las noches. Habían informado de la creciente población de Daimons en la zona, lo cual era extraño, pues al ser una ciudad del Atlántico Norte, no era especialmente atractiva debido al clima húmedo de la mayoría del año.

Finn sacó una daga plateada de debajo de su abrigo de tweed negro y la lanzó contra el más alto y corpulento de los ellos. La daga giró en el aire y le atravesó por la espalda de una sola estocada sin hacer el menor ruido. Los otros se giraron hacia él al ver a su compañero desintegrarse, pero Finn ya cargaba contra ellos, pillándoles de nuevo por sorpresa.

Embistió con el brazo estirado a una de las mujeres haciéndola caer de espaldas, se agachó para esquivar un torpe ataque del otro macho. Sacó una hoja afilada de su cinturón y con un fuerte golpe desde abajo le apuñaló con fuerza en el centro del pecho.

_Dos menos, ya solo quedan sus parejas_. La otra hembra saltó encima de él haciéndole caer de bruces. Oyó los gritos ahogados de la pareja y el sonido de los pies corriendo por el cemento de la calle. Al menos la pareja había escapado.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta un fuerte peso le cayó sobre la espalda aplastándole contra el suelo. La hembra daimon que había golpeado antes había saltado sobre él. Le agarró con fuerza del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás con rabia.

- ¿Dónde ibas Cazador Oscuro? ¿No pensabas escapar después de lo que has hecho?

La otra se movió delante de él y alzo la pierna para golpearle la cara. Justo antes de que le tocara echó los brazos hacia delante deteniendo el golpe, y con la cuchilla que aún sujetaba en la mano le hizo un profundo corte en el tendón de Aquiles.

Su grito resonó en todo el callejón, haciendo que la mujer de su espalda aflojara ligeramente la presión, lo justo para que él se revolviera bajo ella y poder enfrentarla cara a cara. Finn alzó la cuchilla trazando un arco, sabía que no lograría darle en el pecho, pero necesitaba urgentemente quitársela de encima, para recuperar la ventaja en la lucha.

Con agilidad la rubia esquivó el ataque echándose hacía atrás. Finn vio clara su oportunidad y la pateó en el estómago sacándosela completamente de encima. Recogió la daga que había lanzado y se incorporó con toda la rapidez de la que fue posible.

La otra ya le atacaba con fiereza. Detuvo varios golpes con sus antebrazos y cuando vio la oportunidad clara lanzó la mano con la que sostenía la daga había el pecho de la rubia, haciéndola desaparecer.

Finn oyó un grito de rabia a su espalda, la mujer daimon se lanzaba contra él, pretendiendo hacerle caer de nuevo, pero Finn ya lo tenía previsto, así que simplemente se apartó hacia un lado y con un simple movimiento de sus brazos dirigió la daga hacia atrás por uno de sus costados.

La mujer simplemente se empaló sola y desapareció.

Finn se giró jadeando, las hembras habían sido más difíciles de matar que sus compañeros. Giró sobre si mismo, la pareja de humanos había huido, ya no quedaba nada que hacer allí. Guardó la daga de nuevo en el interior de su abrigo y escondió la cuchilla en su cinturón. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, recolocó su abrigo y salió del callejón tranquilamente.

Anduvo por la zona de pubs casi media hora más, pero no encontró nada que matar. Esta noche había estado bien, había cazado un daimon más que Davies. No podía esperar más para echárselo en cara a su compañero pero justo cuando iba a echarse la mano al móvil, este sonó.

- Necesito tu ayuda Cavanaugh –dijo John Davies con urgencia.

- ¿Qué pasa Davies? –contestó mientras entraba de nuevo por la calle principal.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que alguien me había estado siguiendo?

- Si, estabas cagado de miedo –respondió tomándole el pelo.

- No bromees, irlandés -contestó Davies con voz dura – maté al quinto daimon y decidí ir a las afueras, a _Watertown_. Un coche ha estado siguiéndome…

- ¿Estas en el coche ahora?

- Si, si –contestó con urgencia- cállate y escúchame. Me ha seguido desde que salí, creo que ha estado vigilándome. He intentado perderlo pero ese cabrón sabe lo que se hace. Escucha, tienes que quitármelo de encima ¿vale?

- Muy bien, ¿Qué has pensado? –contestó casi inmediatamente.

- Voy a entrar en la ciudad dentro de cinco minutos, entraré por el sur, por _South End_. Ve a la Av. Regan a la altura de la biblioteca, justo cuando yo cruce, metete en su camino…

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a dejar que me atropelle!

- ¡Pues no dejes que lo haga, solo hazle desviarse para que yo gane terreno y pueda perderle!

- Vale, estoy cerca de allí. Ya hablaremos.

Finn colgó el teléfono y aceleró el paso. Esto no pintaba demasiado bien. Desde hacia un mes alguien seguía a Davies y lo peor es que no sabían de quien se trataba. Al principio creyeron que podría ser un algún daimon o un demonio, pero no encontraron ningún rastro que les llevara a esa conclusión. No es que los Cazadores Oscuros tuviesen acosadores normalmente.

Todo Cazador Oscuro había oído hablar de determinado grupo de daimons, que eran más fuertes que el resto y que mataban Cazadores Oscuros. Si eran de esos los que perseguían a Davies quizá estuviesen en un problema. No era tan descabellada la idea, pues el mismo había visto que cada vez había más criaturas que matar en Boston.

Dobló varias esquinas a toda velocidad, hasta llegar al barrio de _South End_. La _Av. Regan_ describía una larga curva que se elevaba hacía la zona más alta, de modo que vería el _Lamborgini_ amarillo de Davies desde que entrase en la calle. Fue hasta la parte más alta, desde donde podía ver casi toda la calle y sacó el teléfono.

- Estoy arriba, ¿sigue detrás de ti? –preguntó nada más oír que Davies descolgaba.

- Si, está a unos tres metros no se me despega –contestó Davies.

- Dime que coche es, no quiero que me atropelle el que no es.

- Es un Golf, tío. Un Golf negro.

- Vale, os espero –y colgó.

Finn se revolvió con nerviosismo escudriñando cada coche que aparecía por abajo. No entendía por qué Davies con su flamante deportivo no era capaz de perder a un simple Golf. Por si fuera poco tardaba demasiado. Pensó que quizá debería bajar la calle hasta el próximo cruce para mirar desde allí, pero justo en ese momento vio aparecer al Lamborgini Murciélago de Davies a una velocidad impropia de una vía pública.

Nada mas entrar en la calle el coche amarillo aceleró dejando momentáneamente atrás al Golf. Perfecto. Esos metros que le había ganado al Golf le servirían a Finn para meterse de por medio sin dejar que le atropellasen.

Cuando se encontraban a cincuenta metros, Finn se preparó para lanzarse a la vía pública. Nada mas pasó el borrón amarillo, Finn se paró en medio del paso de peatones como si cruzase tranquilamente por allí.

Se oyó un pitido y en fuerte frenazo. _Dios, si el Golf me atropella voy a hacerle pagar a Davies cada daño causado._


	2. Capítulo I

_Bip-bip, Bip-bip, Bip-bip, Bip-Bip…_

Ángela sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas para apagar el despertador. Condenado aparato, siempre andaba fastidiándola. ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco más de descanso? Aunque fuese solo por hoy.

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la familiar habitación. Apenas estaba decorada, el espacio lo ocupaban la cama, una mesilla y una cómoda. Aunque llevaba ya seis meses viviendo en el apartamento, aún era demasiado impersonal, parecía recién alquilado.

Medio dormida se dio la vuelta y se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas. Al instante se quedó profundamente dormida de nuevo.

**…**

Apenas tuvo tiempo para disfrutar pues diez minutos después la alarma del teléfono móvil empezó a taladrarle los oídos. Había dejado el móvil en la cómoda la noche anterior, así que adormilada y desorientada se levantó de la cama como una exhalación.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos dio con la tecla correcta y la melodía de _Na, na, na_ de _My Chemycal Romance_ dejó de sonar. Ángela se conocía muy bien, sabía que el simple _Bip-Bip_ del despertador nunca sería suficiente para levantarla de la cama. Por eso había escogido esa melodía, por lo ruidosa que era. Y de paso había dejado el móvil lejos de su alcance, pues si no, corría al peligro de apagarlo y quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Comprobó el reloj. _7:10 am. Maldita sea_. Apenas había dormido tres horas. No había descansado en absoluto y antes de las ocho tenía que estar en el trabajo. Con resignación y pereza salió de la habitación y entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo y se echó varias veces agua helada en la cara. Alargó la mano, cogió una pequeña toalla y se secó la piel con cuidado. Captó entonces su reflejo en el espejo. _Dios santo_. Iba a necesitar mucho corrector de ojeras para disimular su falta de sueño.

Volvió a la habitación para calzarse sus feas zapatillas de estar por casa antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar café. Tras tomar una ducha, ordenó su pequeño cuarto, apenas decorado y se vistió con unos vaqueros azules y un fino suéter fucsia.

Comprobó de nuevo el reloj. _7:30_. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Se sirvió una gran taza de café que acompañó con un par de dulces de soja. Mientras desayunaba se permitió echarle un vistazo a la mesita baja que estaba enfrente del sofá.

Estaba desordenada, llena de papeles y anotaciones. Su investigación. Ese era el motivo por el que su vida se estaba descontrolando estos últimos meses. Apenas dormía, por lo que se veía obligada a ingerir cantidades poco saludables de café. Y para colmo eso estaba influyendo en su vida personal y profesional.

Bueno en lo profesional no. Su carrera de periodista ya era lo bastante pésima como para empeorar por sus aventuras nocturnas. Ángela trabajaba en una cadena de televisión local y cubría noticias tan interesantes como la inauguración de un nuevo supermercado o la búsqueda de un perro perdido.

Acabó el desayuno y metió la taza en el fregadero, ya tendría tiempo de limpiarlo por la tarde. Cogió el bolso, el móvil y las llaves. Recogió su abrigo de la silla que estaba junto a la puerta, salió de su apartamento y bajo las escaleras hasta la calle.

La mañana era fresca, acababa de amanecer. Aún hacía demasiado fresco para dejar el abrigo en casa por la mañana, pero pronto eso cambiaría. Acababa de terminar mayo, las temperaturas empezarían a subir y los vientos del atlántico dejarían de enfriar la ciudad.

Condujo hasta el barrio de _Roxbury_ y aparcó en el aparcamiento de _Rx Tv_. La tele local no era un lugar donde le gustase trabajar, de hecho no podía ser más frustrante. No quería continuar dando noticias de perros perdidos y fiestas de hermandades. Pero de momento tendría que aguantarse, este trabajo le pagaba las facturas.

La mañana pasó tan tediosa como siempre. Un niño de seis años se había comido una figurita metálica de la guerra civil muy valorada por su abuelo, aún estaban esperando que la expulsase. Dos perros y una iguana se habían perdido y emitirían sendas entrevistas de un empresario local y un vendedor de zapatos.

Tras una mañana de preparativos a las doce un punto fue finalmente a maquillaje y peluquería, preparada para recibir la regañina de Beth por su mal aspecto. Se encontró con la mujer que la esperaba sonriente. Beth tenía el pelo entrecano, debía de estar en torno a los cincuenta, pero seguía siendo un espíritu adolescente.

- Hola Beth.

- Hola cielo, ven aquí. Veamos que tal estas hoy.

- No te asustes demasiado por las ojeras, es que me faltan horas de sueño.

Ángela se sentó y dejó que Beth hiciese su trabajo. Parecía disgustada, podía verlo en sus ojos azules y en su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y por qué te faltan horas de sueño? – Dijo mientras limpiaba su piel y aplicaba una base de maquillaje- ¿quizá un hombre te mantiene despierta de madrugada?

- No, no –contestó ruborizada –no es nada de eso.

- Pues esa es la única escusa válida para este desastre. Si no es un hombretón caliente quien te desvela, no puede ser nada bueno –soltó vez de golpe.

- No te preocupes, Beth. Es solo un cúmulo de cosas, se pasará –le dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Si tu lo dices –le respondió no muy convencida.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y ninguna dijo nada más. Sabía que Beth tenía razón, que dormir poco le estaba pasando factura. Pero su investigación era muy importante para ella. Era su oportunidad de cambiar su vida. Ya no lo podía dejar, por fin tenía algo bueno sobre lo que escribir. Si sacaba esto a la luz… ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que conseguiría.

Para empezar podría dejar de escribir sobre animales perdidos, tendría algo más serio. Ese era su sueño y estando tan cerca de conseguirlo no lo iba a dejar.

**…**

- ¡Estamos fuera!

El regidor dio la orden y todos empezaron a moverse alrededor de Ángela. El único operador de cámara que tenían en nómina dejo de enfocarla y el director de informativos, el señor Fisher se acercó a ella.

- Buen trabajo, O'Connor, sigue así y llegaras lejos aquí –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias señor –contestó Ángela a la vez que se levantaba y se quitaba el pequeño micro del ojal de la chaqueta.

De eso si que estaba segura, no quería llegar lejos en la _Rx Tv_. No quería pasarse la vida trabajando en ese lugar, sería demasiado deprimente.

- ¿Te imaginas que seguimos aquí dentro de diez años? –le preguntó Phil, el regidor.

- Nooo, por dios –contestó Ángela horrorizada.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo dirás en serio, verdad? Esto es el paraíso –dijo burlándose de ella –es cierto que no somos la ABC, pero allí no dan noticias tan interesantes como las nuestras.

- Si, es muy interesante documentar el ciclo intestinal de un niño de seis años que se lleva a la boca cualquier cosa que cae en sus manos –comentó Angela con oscura ironía.

- Fíjate, dentro de diez años ese niño tendrá los dieciséis, obtendrá el permiso de conducir y ¡podremos entrevistarle!

- Por favor, Philip. No me tortures mas ¿quieres? –dijo Ángela con pesimismo abandonando la zona de plató.

- Vamos, Angy, no ha sido tan aburrido –le dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba.

- No tanto como ayer –le contestó ella de vuelta.

Phil siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía su trabajo.

Ángela tenía las tardes más o menos libres. Volvería a casa, comería y se pondría de nuevo con su investigación. Necesitaba darle un nuevo enfoque, buscar nuevas pistas, pero eso también podía resultar frustrante para ella. Cambió el traje azul de raya diplomática del trabajo por sus vaqueros y salió al aparcamiento a coger el coche.

Nada más introducir la llave en el contacto sonó su teléfono. Un mensaje.

_Soy Derek, necesito verte. Tenemos que hablar de algo_.

El corazón de Ángela saltó. Eso era una buena noticia, quizá Derek había conseguido algo. Totalmente emocionada arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo.

Derek era detective privado y le estaba ayudando en su investigación, aunque él no lo supiese. Desde hacía dos meses Ángela investigaba una serie de asesinatos y desapariciones que habían tenido en la ciudad. Al principio pensó que podría tratarse de algún asesino en serie pero conforme investigó más descubrió que esos asesinatos no aparecían en las estadísticas de la ciudad y que a los desaparecidos no se les buscaba.

Había empleado las tardes en hablar con la policía y con algunas familias afectadas. También había ido a los lugares donde habían muerto o desaparecido. Se había pateado todo Boston, de ahí su cansancio, pero no había conseguido nada claro hasta hacía tres semanas.

Había reconocido a un tipo en varios escenarios del crimen. Era siempre el mismo, por suerte pudo sacarle una foto con su móvil. No confiando mucho en que eso le pudiera llevar a algo concreto delegó en Derek.

Hace tiempo que le debía un favor y como ella ya estaba suficiente atareada pateándose la ciudad y pirateando la emisora de la policía, se lo pidió. Le había pedido que averiguase cuanto pudiese sobre él. Seguramente si quería verla hoy era porque había averiguado algo gordo.

Condujo más rápido de lo permitido hacia el norte de la ciudad, a _North End_. Estaba más que emocionada. Enseguida empezó a divisar las pizzerías propias del barrio italiano y más concentración de vehículos.

Aparcó en doble fila delante del edificio donde Derek tenía su oficina. Salió del coche pitando y llamó al timbre.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz masculina.

- Soy Angy, recibí tu mensaje.

Tras abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras, se quedó parada en el centro de la entrada. El cuarto que le hacía de oficina estaba destrozado, cajones abiertos, archivos tirados por el suelo, su ordenador de mesa completamente desmontado.

- Precioso ¿verdad?

- Cielo santo, Derek ¿que ha pasado? –preguntó Ángela al ver el destrozo que había en el interior.

- Me lo he encontrado así esta mañana temprano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Tu estas bien? –le preguntó enseguida.

- Si, estoy físicamente bien Angy.

- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Has… por qué no has llamado a la policía?

- Porque se quien ha sido, Angy –contestó molesto y añadió –por eso te he llamado.

Ángela no comprendía nada. Pobre Derek, debía de estar en estado de shock. Tenía que llamar a la policía, comprobar si le habían robado algo.

- No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó confusa.

- ¿Recuerdas al tipo que me pediste que investigara?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Le seguí, en fin, hice mi trabajo. Averigüé… cosas turbias sobre él –dijo con cierto temor

- ¿Qué cosas, Derek?

- Cosas malas, Angy –dijo alzando la voz –dime por qué querías que le investigase.

- Te lo dije, sale con una buena amiga y no me da buena espina –mintió.

- Bien, si no me lo quieres contar, allá tu –le contestó frustrado y negando con la cabeza –pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí ¿vale?

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que te pedí con esto? –dijo levantando el brazo hacia el resto de la oficina.

- Escúchame Angy, eres mi amiga y no quiero que te pase nada. Seguí a ese tío, le investigue.

- ¿Averiguaste algo de él? –preguntó aún sin entender.

- Al principio nada raro, sale por las noches a zonas de bares, bebe. Conduce un coche que los demás no podemos permitirnos. Solo tenía eso hasta anoche, le seguí y…

- ¿Y? –le preguntó Ángela ansiosa por saber más.

- Mató a dos mujeres.

- ¿QUE? ¿Don…

- Calla y escucha, le vi atacarlas, con un puñal o una daga, no estoy seguro. Después el tío se volvió al bar, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Fui al lugar donde las había atacado aun a riesgo de encontrarme los cadáveres. Pero no encontré nada. Ni sangre, ni muertos, ni signos de lucha, nada.

- ¿Seguro que las ataco? –le preguntó Ángela para comprobar si decía esto por el shock.

- Te lo juro, Angy. Los vi muy bien, eran dos mujeres rubias. Después pensé que quizá había escondido los cadáveres, vete tu a saber, así que cuando salió del pub le seguí de nuevo con el coche hasta las afueras, hasta _Watertown_.

- Dios, ¿Enterró los cadáveres allí? –preguntó horrorizada.

- No, nada de eso. Creo que se dio cuenta de que le seguía porque intentó perderme varias veces…

- ¿Y? –le apremió, estaba tan deseosa de saber todo que sonó grosera.

- Cuando entramos de nuevo en Boston estuve a punto de atropellar a un hombre y él lo aprovechó para escapar. Tuve que hablar con la policía porque iba a mucha velocidad y ese hombre se asustó de verdad. Cuando me libré de ellos volví a _Watertown_ y busqué algo, pero no encontré nada y me volví. Cuando llegue esta mañana de casa me encontré esto–dijo con tristeza sentándose en una de las sillas que aún quedaban en pie.

- Dios, lo siento Derek –dijo de corazón apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- Angy –estaba casi a punto de llorar –he revisado toda la oficina y no se han llevado ni el dinero ni nada de valor, solo se han llevado los informes que hice de tu hombre misterioso.

- Tranquilo, lo importante es que no te haya pasado nada a ti.

- Ya se han llevado lo que querían, lo que me preocupa es que vayan por ti, Angy.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso –dijo – ahora lo importante es que tu estés bien.

- Voy a estar bien, solo tengo que recoger todo esto. Apenas hay nada roto, solo desordenado.

- ¿Y el ordenador? Este destrozado –dijo señalándolo.

- Solo le han sacado el disco duro.

- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todo esto?

- No, ya he llamado a un alguien, solo quiero que me prometas que no te vas a meter en nada con ese tío y que tendrás cuidado.

- Lo tendré, descuida.

Cuando salió de la oficina y se metió en el coche no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Derek le había contado. Era algo como eso lo que había estado buscando, una prueba de que había desapariciones y por fin tenía una pista buena para seguir. Si tan solo no le hubiesen robado la información a Derek.

Llegó a casa casi a las 4:30, tenía el estomago cerrado solo le interesaba avanzar en su investigación. Tiró el bolso y el abrigo encima de la silla y se dirigió directamente a la cantidad de papeles que acumulaba.

Pidió comida china por teléfono, no quería perder más tiempo. Por fin tenía algo importante. Revisó toda la documentación e información que había recuperado durante toda la tarde. Vio que los ataques se concentraban en las zonas donde había más ocio nocturno.

Si tan solo pudiese encontrar alguna prueba de ello. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Solo se le ocurrió una cosa, tendría que salir ella a buscarle a él.


	3. Capítulo II

Los últimos rayos de sol del día apenas habían terminado de ocultarse en el horizonte y Finn ya estaba saliendo a la calle. Siguió las estrechas calles adoquinadas de _La Colina_ y caminó en dirección noroeste hacia _Old West End._

Sería un paseo muy largo hasta allí. Por supuesto tenía varios vehículos a su disposición, esos lujos no faltaban cuando se era un Cazador Oscuro. Sin embargo Finn, al contrario que Davies disfrutaba mas caminando que conduciendo.

En _Old West End_ se encontraba la línea que separaba el territorio que cubría Finn del de Davies. Lo habían acordado así para no encontrase de repente con que sus poderes disminuían porque estaban demasiado cerca. Cada uno cazaba en su territorio. Mientras que Davies se ocupaba de los barrios del norte, Finn hacía lo propio con los del sur.

Había quedado en verse allí con 'Little John' el escudero que ambos compartían. Finn le había conocido cuando era apenas un muchacho, su padre antes que él había sido su escudero, y su abuelo antes de este.

Cuando Acheron había trasladado a Davies a Boston en 1890, provisionalmente, habían decidido compartir escudero hasta que a Davies le fuese asignado otro. Finalmente Acheron consideró que con la poca concentración de Daimons en la bahía de Massachusetts era realmente difícil que un solo escudero no pudiese ocuparse de las necesidades de dos Cazadores Oscuros, por tanto llevaban así desde entonces.

Trasladarse a pie le servía a Finn para comenzar la noche con buen pie. Caminar le relajaba y desentumía su cuerpo. Tras doblar la última esquina, enseguida pudo distinguir la silueta de su escudero y la de otro hombre más. Su hijo menor, Jesse, el siguiente en la familia que serviría a la causa de los Cazadores Oscuros.

Aunque le apodaban 'Little John' hacia ya tiempo que John Ryan no era un muchacho. De hecho podría pasar perfectamente por el padre de ambos Cazadores. Finn se aproximó hasta ellos. Jesse apenas tenía diecisiete años, estaba aprendiendo aún. Era alto y desgarbado. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y los mismos ojos grises que su padre. Él sin embargo ya contaba con numerosas canas y las arrugas de la edad ya cortaban su rostro.

Ambos estaban apoyados en el Langorgini Murciélago de Davies y cuando le vieron aparecer por la esquina automáticamente levantaron sus traseros del metal de la carrocería.

- Tranquilos, soy yo –dijo para tranquilizarles.

- Menos mal –resopló Jesse –pensé que era 'John Gear' que se había arrepentido y volvía a por el coche.

Su padre le miro con reproche al escuchar el apodo que su hijo usaba para dirigirse a Davies cuando no estaba. Finn le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, entendía al chico perfectamente, Davies era un completo flipado de los coches, no dejaba que nadie tocara sus exclusivos vehículos. El apodo de 'John Gear' se lo había inventado Finn ya que se compañero era un friki fan del programa británico de coches 'Top Gear'. Lo llamaban así siempre que él no estaba presente.

- Lo siento, papa –dijo disculpándose.

- Seguro que lo sientes –le respondió no muy convencido por la repentina disculpa.

- Bueno –intervino Finn –ocupémonos de los que estamos aquí. ¿Investigaste lo que te pedí?

- Por supuesto, siempre lo hago –contestó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y sacaba una carpeta marrón.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabemos de él?

- No mucho más de lo que tú me dijiste. Se llama Derek Brathman, es nativo de Pensilvania y aquí es donde viene lo único interesante. Es investigador privado.

- Tal vez alguien lo hayan contratado para seguir a Davies –dijo Jesse.

- Tal vez –dijo Finn mientras hojeaba los papeles que le había dado su escudero.

- ¿Crees que sabe algo de vosotros? –le preguntó directamente John.

- No lo creo –negó Finn con la cabeza –Si supiese de los Cazadores Oscuros también me habría seguido a mí.

- ¿Y si no tuviese ni idea de ello? –sugirió Jesse. Su padre y Finn lo miraron asombrados asique se ruborizó un poco –es decir ¿y si le hubiesen echo simplemente el encargo a él, pero no le hubiesen dicho nada más? En plan, _te doy toda esta pasta si averiguas cosas de ese tío._

- ¡Vaya! Aprendes rápido chico –reconoció Finn –si señor. Es una posibilidad. ¿Averiguasteis si tiene antecedentes?

- Está limpio –contestó John.

- ¿Por qué dices que tenía una oficina? –Preguntó Finn señalando los papeles -¿Perdió su trabajo?

- Está _reorganizándolo_ todo.

- ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? –preguntó Finn extrañado-

- Le hice una visita hace dos días –contestó John escuetamente –estaban sacando y entrando cajas.

Eso si que no tenía sentido. Este Derek parecía un buen ciudadano pero llevaba casi un mes siguiendo a un Cazador Oscuro. Tal vez Jesse tenía razón y ese tipo no sabía de ellos. Era demasiado raro, tendrían que esperar un poco más.

- Bueno, esto no nos dice nada –dijo Finn entregándole la carpeta de nuevo a John –seguiremos el plan, solo por si acaso. No nos conviene que la gente sepa de nosotros. ¿Queréis que os lleve a casa?

- No, Finn –contestó John –recuerda que somos nosotros quienes guardamos tu espalda.

- Muy bien entonces.

- Adiós Finn–le dijo Jesse mientras se alejaban caminando.

Finn le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de meterse en asiento del conductor del coche. Las llaves estaban puestas así que arrancó. El motor rugió y Finn sacó el coche de la calle. El plan que habían acordado Davies y él era intentar desenmascarar a quienes le seguían. Para eso Finn conduciría el llamativo Lamborgini amarillo durante su caza y Davies se dejaría ver lo menos posible por las calles.

La idea era atraer la atención hacia Finn mientras los escuderos y Davies intentaban averiguar quien estaba detrás de todo eso y cuanto sabían realmente sobre ellos. Tal vez al final resultase que no era nada, pero era mejor no dejar las cosas al azar. Los Cazadores Oscuros debían no llamar la atención sobre si mismos a toda costa.

Finn piso el acelerador un poco y comprobó la potencia del motor. ¿Adonde iría primero? Giró a la izquierda en una intersección y se dirigió hacia el mar, a _Fenhuil Hall_ el barrio turístico. Estaba seguro que allí encontraría la acción.

Aparcó el Lamborgini y salió a la calle. Aunque hacía una noche fresca la gente no paseaba por las calles haciendo compras o saliendo y entrando de los numerosos restaurantes y pubs. Dio un paseo por la zona de casi una hora pero no encontró a nadie. Demasiado frio todavía.

Ya cerca de donde había dejado el coche decidió probar en un pub bastante popular. Cruzó la acera y entró en una estrecha calle. Normalmente no le gustaba entrar en un sitio en el que concurrían tantos humanos porque le costaba mucho más controlar sus poderes, pero en vista de que no había encontrado ningún rastro de daimons decidió probar en un sitio muy concurrido. _A esos cabrones les encantan las multitudes_.

Nada más entrar se vio rodeado por una ruidosa multitud, los turistas gastaban su dinero en cerveza y los nativos se reunían en estos lugares para charlar y ligar. En días como este en los que en cuanto se ocultaba el sol se enfriaba el ambiente, estos eran los mejores refugios.

Finn fue hacia la barra, entrecerrando los ojos ante las brillantes luces, agarró un taburete alto y se colocó en un lugar en el que pudiese ver todo el local sin que las luces hiriesen demasiado sus sensibles ojos.

- ¿Te sirvo algo? –le preguntó el barbudo camarero en voz alta para hacerse oír entre la multitud

- Cerveza –contestó Finn.

El camarero se marchó y Finn pudo echar el primer vistazo a la multitud. Bueno al menos la cosa prometía. Un grupo de seis chicas charlaban con un par de hombres. Ambos rubios. El menos era algo tras más de una hora de búsqueda, dos era mejor que cero. Tal vez no estuviesen solos, echó otro rápido vistazo pero no encontró nadie sospechoso.

Tras casi veinte minutos sentado, empezó a impacientarse. No podía hacer nada en un lugar como este. Además tampoco estaba seguro de si eran daimons. Estuvo tentado a usar sus poderes pero enseguida lo descartó. Bastante hacía con contenerlos en ese momento para que no le afectasen.

Finn se levantó en dirección al cuarto de baño de caballeros, se desvió rodeando una mesa y pasó por detrás de las sillas de los dos rubios antes de entrar en el aseo. _Humanos. Maldita suerte la suya._ Esperó lo aceptable antes de salir de nuevo. Esta vez se dirigió directamente a la barra decidido a terminarse la cerveza y probar en otro lugar.

De un trago terminó la espumosa y pagó al camarero. Se dio la vuelta para colocarse el abrigo sobre los hombros mirando hacia la barra y entonces fue cuando la vio. Era una mujer rubia y atractiva. Ella si que tenía el potencial suficiente para ser una descendiente de Apolo.

Era un poco más alta de lo normal, debía de estar en torno al 1'75. Llevaba el ondulado pelo dorado suelto y podía decirse que iba vestida para matar, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que moldeaban perfectamente su trasero y una blusa negra de tirantes que exponía gran parte de su piel.

Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete sin dejar de mirarla. La mujer no pareció darse cuenta del escrutinio al que Finn la sometía. Era guapísima, tenía que concederle eso. Si al final resultaban ser enemigos le iba a fastidiar un poco tener que convertirla en polvo. Estuvo tentado por un momento de usar sus poderes y averiguar directamente si era un daimon, peor no lo hizo.

Tras casi cinco minutos la mujer agarró una cazadora de cuero negro y se dirigió a la calle. Finn automáticamente se levanto para seguirla. Era una buena candidata. Salió a la calle y miró hacia donde se dirigía la rubia, pero no la encontró con la mirada.

Giró sobre si mismo y buscó la esquina más cercana. Con paso ligero se dirigió hacia ella, no quería que se le escapase. Y nada más torcer se dio de bruces con ella. Estaba parada buscando algo en su bolso.

- ¡EHHH! –le dijo la rubia con enojo. _Humana._

- Lo siento, no te había visto –se disculpó dispuesto a marcharse, pues de nuevo había visto daimons donde no los había.

- ¿Qué no me habías visto? Por eso no me quitabas la vista de encima en el pub –le dijo con voz sedosa y levantando seductoramente la barbilla.

Finn sonrió con cuidado de no mostrar sus colmillos. Vaya si que se había dado cuenta.

- ¿No dices nada? –le preguntó la mujer.

- Hasta luego –dijo Finn pasando de largo y sonriendo más ampliamente ya de espaldas a ella.

Finn caminó en línea recta hasta el llamativo coche deportivo que estaba aparcado al final de la calle dejando a la mujer atrás. No era un daimon así que se alegró de no tener que acabar con ella. Había sido una bonita distracción.

Entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha. Cuando llegó a la esquina la mujer seguía allí, parecía que le había seguido con la mirada, aún lo hacía. Cuando paró en la esquina a su altura, ella pasaba la mirada de él al llamativo Lamborgini Amarillo. Parecía claramente impresionada por el vehículo. Finn le dirigió una sonrisa contenida y pisó el acelerador.

**…**

Ángela metió las llaves en el contacto, arrancó y dio la vuelta en un lugar indebido. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Tenía que darse prisa, no podía perder esta oportunidad.

Llevaba dos días saliendo a buscar al misterioso hombre, fue a zonas de ocio, donde se congregaba gran cantidad de turistas. También a la zona de pubs donde se concentraban los universitarios. Nada de nada, ni siquiera en esos días había habido desapariciones.

Esa misma mañana había hablado con Derek de nuevo y aunque le había costado mucho, le había sacado información sobre su hombre misterioso. Una matrícula.

Ese tipo conducía un exclusivo Lamborgini Murciélago amarillo. Lo había buscado y casi de casualidad lo había encontrado. Había dado varias vueltas por _Fenhuil Hall_ y entonces había visto el coche aparcado. No se podía creer su suerte. Había entrado en casi todos los restaurantes y bares colindantes buscando a su propietario.

El último había sido Anker's, tampoco estaba allí. Había querido salir enseguida pero se había encontrado con aquel guapo extraño. No le había quitado los ojos de encima en apenas cinco minutos. Había intentado simular que no se daba cuenta pero por el rabillo del ojo había estado pendiente de su oscura mirada.

La había mirado con descaro y fijeza, si él hubiese estado más cerca hubiese podido ver su sonrojo. La verdad era que le halagaba que un hombre tan atractivo se fijase en ella, considerando lo machacada físicamente que se encontraba estos días.

Por esos breves instantes había olvidado por qué estaba allí. Y cuando lo recordó se marchó, sonrojada y acalorada. Pero él había salido tras ella, se había dado cuenta al cruzar la puerta. Por un momento pensó _¿Por qué no hablar con él? Pedirle su teléfono tal vez… para cuando su vida estuviese más ordenada._ Tal y como le había dicho Beth… _un hombre caliente que te desvele._

Se había parado a esperarle, había coqueteado con él. Había comprobado de frente lo que su visión periférica le había dicho en el bar. Que era increíblemente sexy. Debía de medir casi el metro noventa, tenia el pelo castaño ondulado y bastante corto. Facciones cuadradas y masculinas. Y unos penetrantes ojos oscuros. Desde luego que podría olvidarse de su investigación por una noche.

Pero él se había marchado, le había sonreído y se había marchado dejándola allí de pie como a una tonta. Justo cuando Ángela se daba la vuelta reprendiéndose a si misma por su comportamiento, él se había subido en el deportivo amarillo. Y simplemente no podía dejarlo, aunque ese no fuese el hombre que buscaba estaba conduciendo el coche del otro. Lo sabía por la matrícula.

Le vio tomar la salida hacia el barrio irlandés así que no lo pensó dos veces.

Lo siguió.


	4. Capítulo III

Nada más tomar la desviación Ángela dejó un poco de espacio con el _Lamborgini_. No había necesidad de pegarse demasiado, el coche parecía una cerilla encendida en un cuarto oscuro. No quería que él se diese cuenta que le seguía, eso sin contar que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia en toda regla. Estaba siguiendo a un extraño que podía llevarle hasta un asesino. Y por si fuera poco lo hacía en plena noche y sola.

Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era solo observar, ser una mera espectadora. Si aquel extraño iba a su casa, averiguaría donde vivía. Si por el caso contrario le llevaba hasta el asesino podría recabar más información sobre ellos. Lo único que tenía claro es que no se interpondría en lo que sea que hiciesen estos hombres, sería demasiado peligroso y aunque Ángela era valiente no era una inconsciente.

Le siguió hasta una zona de pubs en _Charlestown_, donde se congregaban gran cantidad de la comunidad irlandesa de Boston. Ángela pasó de largo cuando vio al deportivo amarillo desviándose para entrar en un parking al aire libre, siguió hasta la siguiente calle y torció para buscar un aparcamiento cuanto antes.

Esa debía ser su noche de suerte porque en esa misma calle encontró tres plazas libres, lo cual era raro tratándose de una zona de ocio nocturno. Lo consideró una buena señal. Salió del coche y se puso la cazadora. Caminó despacio hasta la esquina a fin de esperar a que él pasase antes que ella por el cruce.

Tal y como había pensado, lo vio salir del parking. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminaba de una forma muy elegante y masculina. Miraba al frente por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse de si la vería. Anduvo detrás de él a bastante distancia, no quería que le pasase algo como lo que le había pasado a Derek.

Él había hecho un buen trabajo, había investigado lo que ella le había pedido. Pero también había sido demasiado descarado en su persecución, por eso le había pillado. Ángela solo quería información, nada de líos.

Después de casi media hora detrás de él empezó a incomodarse, parecía que no iba a ninguna parte, como si simplemente pasease. Recorría calles enteras, giraba en cualquier esquina en direcciones completamente al azar. Ángela empezó a frustrarse pues parecía que otra pista se le iba por el retrete.

Después de que su guapo caminante doblara una esquina hacia la izquierda, se paró en un portal y se sentó. Quizá debiera dejarlo por hoy. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y parecía no estar sacando nada de esto. Dios, esta búsqueda era tan infructuosa. No conseguía avanzar nada.

Ángela levantó la cabeza tras escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la calle donde había entrado el chico guapo. Se levantó enseguida y dobló la esquina. Los ruidos provenían de una pequeña callejuela que salía de la acera de enfrente más o menos a mitad de la calle.

Cruzó la calle casi corriendo, por suerte se había puesto sus botas más cómodas, y se acercó despacio a la esquina. El ruido de golpes y cosas que se rompían se hizo un poco más intenso. Ángela asomó con cuidado la nariz por la esquina y vio las sombras de gente que se movía y peleaba en el edificio del fondo.

Dio un paso adelante a fin de acercarse para ver mejor y se quedó paralizada en el sitio al ver algo grande y oscuro volar por los aires y caer a plomo en el suelo, rodando varios metros. Tras un leve instante su mente reaccionó y podo ver que era una persona. Era su sexy caminante nocturno el que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Estaba bocabajo y perecía inconsciente. Ángela se adentró en la calle siguiendo la pared de ladrillos y ya iba a acercarse al hombre del suelo cuando una mujer rubia y hombre igualmente rubio aparecieron caminando por la esquina. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se escondió en la parte de detrás de un pequeño vehículo que estaba aparcado casi al final de la calle.

- Dale la vuelta, tiene que ser un Cazador Oscuro–ordeno la mujer rubia al hombre.

El rubio caminó hacia delante y se agachó para hacer lo que le habían pedido. De pronto Ángela se encontró con que el rubio había caído de espaldas al suelo mientras que el moreno se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas agarrándole por los pies.

- Maldito –chilló la mujer.

- ¿Yo? ¿En serio? –dijo el moreno con burla.

La mujer saltó encima de él y Ángela creyó que iba a derribarle, pero él soltó los pies del hombre, levantó los brazos y cuando la rubia calló encima de él, giró con fuerza su cuerpo mandándola casi cinco metros en la dirección contraria. Entonces el rubio pateó su estómago haciéndole tambalearse un poco.

En menos de medio segundo había recuperado el equilibrio y ya le lanzaba un golpe desde abajo que dio directamente en el centro del pecho del hombre rubio. Ángela contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos cómo el hombre rubio explotaba y se desintegraba al más puro estilo Buffy Cazavampiros.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando el hombre moreno ya se levantaba para encarar a la rubia haciendo ondear su abrigo hacia un lado. Estaba serio, concentrado, preparado para atacarla. Ella lo hizo primero, lanzando un grito de rabia que hizo que a Ángela le entrase piel de gallina.

Él la esquivó con agilidad y desenvoltura. Le sujetó el brazo con que le atacaba y le dio un golpe en el medio del pecho, idéntico al que había empleado con el hombre rubio. Y al igual que el otro la mujer también se evaporó.

No podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar, no dejaba de pestañear y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Él sacudió el abrigo y se lo puso derecho sobre los hombros, estiró el brazo derecho haciendo una mueca de dolor y caminó hacia la esquina por la que hacía solo un momento había aparecido volando.

Ángela aprovechó la oportunidad para salir pitando. Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta que se dio cuenta que lo hacía sin rumbo sin saber a donde iba. Se paró tres segundos para respirar hondo y aclararse la mente. Oyó pasos a su espalda y rápidamente entró en el establecimiento que estaba a su derecha.

Eso estaba mejor. Ruido y gente. No estaba muy concurrido pero necesitaba estar rodeada de personas. Caminó hasta una mesa vacía y se sentó todavía demasiado impresionada por lo que había visto. Una camarera morena de mediana edad se le acercó.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar querida? –dijo con voz ronca.

- Ehhh no se. Yo… no…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo acercándose más –Estas pálida.

- Si. No… Yo… -Ángela estaba balbuceando, tenía que reaccionar rápido -¿Sirven…? ¿Sirven comida?

- Si, claro. Esto es un restaurante, servimos hasta las doce –contestó la mujer con cara de preocupación.

- Bien pues tráigame la especialidad del día –dijo sin mirarla.

- Claro, tardare un rato ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Si –mintió intentando parecer convincente –es que no he cenado aún.

- Bien, vuelvo en un momento.

La camarera se marchó dejando a Ángela sola. Miró a su alrededor y trató de calmarse. Intentó pensar racionalmente en lo que acababa de ver. Pero eso la hacía ponerse más nerviosa aún. Había visto desintegrarse a dos personas, ante sus narices. Ese hombre les había… _¿qué les había hecho? ¿Apuñalarlas?_ Recordó haber visto un destello plateado ambas veces. No, las había matado. Dios, la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Ángela intentó distraerse observando el local. Había entrado en un restaurante 'Fish & Chips', apenas lo ocupaban cinco comensales. La mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías. Amplios ventanales estaban situados a ambos lados de la puerta, era un lugar cálido y acogedor con sillas y mesas de madera, y altas paredes de ladrillos rojos.

Había una mujer rubia sentada dos mesas más allá con un chico moreno y fornido. La mujer al ver que los miraba le dedicó una sonrisa. Ángela miró hacia otro lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tras un rato mirando el vacío y con la mente en blanco, la camarera la sorprendió. Le había dicho algo pero no se había enterado.

- ¿Que? –le dijo Ángela.

- Digo que aquí tienes la cena, te he preguntado si quieres algo más.

Ángela miro el plato y el aroma del pescado y las patatas le inundaron la nariz haciéndola volver un poco a la realidad.

- No, gracias. Es más que suficiente –contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

- Muy bien, si necesitas algo solo dilo –añadió la camarera antes de marcharse.

Ángela cogió el tenedor y comprobó que le temblaba la mano. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Se levantó y fue hacia el servicio de señoras. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía tranquilizarse y pensar por un momento? Se lavó la cara varias veces y trató de calmarse.

_No pasa nada Angy_, se dijo mentalmente. _Has visto algo extraño, no es tan raro. A veces la gente ve fantasmas, duendes o al Bigfoot._

Empezó a reírse en voz alta.

- Seeeh, muy bueno Angy –dijo riendo en voz alta a si misma – Bigfoot. Ya incluso empiezas a hablar sola.

Su mente le decía que era imposible, que lo paranormal no existía pero… no podía negar lo que había visto. No se lo había imaginado de eso estaba muy segura. Una pizca de realidad afloró en su mente de repente y cayó sobre ella como un yunque. Su investigación. Todo el trabajo duro de estos meses, el cansancio, todo se había ido al traste.

Una sensación de apretada presión surgió en su pecho y lucho por contener las lágrimas de rabia que empezaban a asomarle en los ojos.

- ¡Maldita sea! –dijo con rabia golpeando la cerámica del lavabo.

Esto mandaba al traste todo su sacrificio y su esfuerzo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Escribir sobre seres de la noche que andan peleándose y matándose unos a otros en los callejones de madrugada? Eso no era serio, no era lo que ella quería. Era tan injusto. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas con agua del grifo y se dispuso a salir del baño. Empujó la puerta y enseguida notó el cálido ambiente del restaurante. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su mesa se fijó entonces en el nuevo comensal que le daba la espalda y que ocupaba una mesa al lado de la puerta.

Estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y miraba hacia la mesa donde se sentaba la pareja, dos mesas mas allá de donde se había sentado Ángela. Vestía una camisa azul marino, tenía el pelo corto, castaño y ondulado y de su silla colgaba un abrigo negro de tweed.

_No, no, no, no, no. No puede ser posible._

Ángela aceleró el paso. Por un momento pensó en salir directamente por la puerta, pero vio que su bolso estaba encima de la mesa y las llaves del coche estaban dentro de él. Pasó de largo fingiendo no haberle visto y se sentó en la mesa. Sin levantar la vista agarró el tenedor y el cuchillo y se dispuso a comer. Tenía que pensar rápidamente.

Echó un rápido vistazo y comprobó que no la miraba a ella, sino a la mujer rubia. Eso si que era extraño. Ángela relajo un momento la tensión. Estaba claro que no estaba aquí por ella, no tenía por qué temer nada, él no tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que le había seguido. Y tampoco le había visto hace un rato en el callejón. Se había puesto paranoica por nada.

Levantó la cara hacia él. Seguía mirando a la rubia, la miraba casi como la había mirado a ella. Como un gato que está a punto de zamparse un rico ratón. Curiosamente eso la molestó y giró la cabeza hacia ella y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Estaba claramente tensa, pasaba la mirada de la puerta de salida al hombre.

La curiosidad periodística de Ángela chispeó.

Aquí pasaba algo. Y no tenía nada que ver con ella.

…

Finn observó a su presa y sonrió un poco. Sabía que estaba acorralada. Sabía que él había venido buscándola a ella. Personalmente no le gustaba la idea de tener que sacarla del local, prefería habérsela encontrado fuera y no tener que buscar la manera de sacarla para luego matarla. Era demasiado, perdería mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan fijamente concentrado que no vio a la rubia que se acercaba a él. Era ella, la chica que había visto antes. Llevaba su bolso en la mano y por un momento pensó que su intención era salir por la puerta. Pero no era así. Se acercó hasta su mesa. Finn sabía que venía hacia él así que se le adelantó.

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? –le dijo levantándose de la silla y ofreciéndole educadamente asiento.

- Vaya. Que galante –dijo sonriendo –menos por lo de perseguirme por la ciudad.

- Te aseguro que ha sido pura casualidad –contestó -¿Qué dices entonces?

- Muy bien –aceptó ella.

Finn se acercó y le retiró la silla. Aprovechó de paso para mirar de nuevo a la mujer daimon. Seguía nerviosa así que le hizo un gesto de mordida con los dientes lo que hizo que casi saliera despavorida.

- Gracias –contestó al sentarse.

Finn la rodeó y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio. Corrió deliberadamente la silla para acercarse más a ella de modo que cuando la mirase también pudiese ver a su presa. Esta noche estaba yendo de perlas. Había cazado a dos en un callejón, hacía apenas diez minutos a otro una calle más abajo, ahora casualmente se había encontrado con otra en uno de sus locales favoritos del barrio irlandés y la guinda del pastel era que había encontrado una mujer interesante y preciosa con la que quizá pudiera pasar la noche.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Finn.

- Ángela –contestó con desenvoltura.

- Encantado de conocerte. Yo me llamo Finn.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que le divertía algo. Antes no se había dado cuenta pero tenía lo que su madre llamaba 'ojos de sonrisa'. Cuando era pequeño le había contado un cuento sobre una bruja buena y un niño. Siempre que su madre le había contado esa historia a su hermano y a él incluía todo tipo de detalles. Recordaba especialmente la descripción del niño.

_Ewan tenía el pelo rubio y de punta, era bajo, callado y tenía ojos de sonrisa_

_ - ¿Qué son ojos de sonrisa? –había preguntado su hermano Cormac._

_ - Los ojos de sonrisa los tienen la buenas personas, cielo. Cuando sonríen sus ojos se arrugan tomando la forma de una media luna…_

- ¿Vienes mucho a comer aquí? –le preguntó Ángela sacándole de sus recuerdos

- A cenar sobre todo –contestó, debería haber mentido pero fue incapaz mirando sus ojos color miel. Le habían recordado a su casa, a su hogar.

Mientras Finn estaba distraído, la mujer daimon había aprovechado para levantarse y si no llega a ser porque la puerta tenía una campanita no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había salido por la puerta. Tenía que ir tras ella.

- Me disculpas un momento, Ángela –dijo muy educadamente poniéndose en pie. No quería dejarla plantada.

- Si claro –contestó bastante comprensiva –haz lo que tengas que hacer.

- Gracias, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Fue calle abajo siguiéndola. Corrió a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Ella doblo varias esquinas para perderle, pero no lo consiguió. Desesperada por escapar, se había metido en un callejón si salida. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, se dispuso a volver al restaurante con Ángela. Esta noche se le estaba dando genial. De camino al restaurante mandó un mensaje a Davies. '4'. No podía estar más contento. Nada más entrar lo primero que hizo fue pedir disculpas a Ángela.

- Lo siento de veras –dijo sonriendo un poco. Aún estaba acalorado por la rápida caminata.

- No tiene importancia –dijo ella sonriendo. Una sonrisa preciosa. Le hacía querer sonreír como un tonto.

- Oye, y ¿a que te dedicas Ángela? –dijo alegremente, se moría por saber más cosas sobre ella

- Soy periodista –dijo ella echándose hacia delante – y sé lo que has hecho con la rubia.

Finn sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. No podía haberse quedado más pasmado.


	5. Capítulo IV

Finn tardó casi cinco segundos en reaccionar. _¿Había dicho periodista?_ La euforia que había tenido hasta entonces se desvaneció dejándole completamente helado. Ella debió de apreciar su cara de espanto porque sonrió con suficiencia en señal de victoria.

Dios, tenía que solucionar esto rápido. Lo primero que tenía que hacer es sacarle toda la información que pudiese a ella, eso sin comprometer el anonimato de los Cazadores Oscuros. No podía ser casualidad que un detective privado estuviese siguiendo a su compañero y que ahora una periodista afirmase que sabía a qué se dedicaban.

Se relajó, se concentró y usó sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro. No es que pudiese llamar a la empatía un verdadero poder. Sinceramente prefería haber desarrollado poderes más útiles y menos molestos, como la telequinesia, pero tenía que conformarse. Finn podía sentir las emociones humanas como propias, por eso encontraba tan fácilmente a los daimons, podía sentir el dolor de las almas muriéndose dentro de ellos.

Esto le convertía en el rastreador perfecto pero todo tenía sus inconvenientes. Si dejaba que sus poderes fluyeran en un sitio lo bastante concurrido se vería asaltado por todas y cada una de las emociones que los humanos a su alrededor experimentasen, o si lo hacía con una persona con un estado emocional alterado se vería en el mismo estado, incapacitándole como Cazador Oscuro. Euforia, nerviosismo, dolor, felicidad… estados etílicos. No era una cosa agradable de experimentar. Por eso siempre los mantenía a raya.

Se concentró entonces en las emociones de su guapa acompañante. Una sobresaltaba sobre las demás. _Curiosidad._ También había nerviosismo y temor. Pero la curiosidad era la dominante, se comía a las otras dos.

- Y bien ¿No dices nada? –le preguntó ella tranquilamente.

Finn se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su rostro al de ella más de lo socialmente aceptado, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus narices. _Sorpresa, temor… nerviosismo_, pero ella no dejó en ningún momento que estas emociones se reflejasen en su cara. Ni sus intenciones tampoco. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dejarlo así como así. Algo le decía a Finn que sería una rival muy dura.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Finn suavemente taladrando sus ojos color miel. _Mas nerviosismo…_ Vio como ella bajaba la mirada a su boca apenas un instante. _¿Deseo… anhelo? _ Eso le hizo sonreír por dentro.

- Saber… quiero saber – dijo seria y sin alterar su voz.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Ángela? ¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres ahora?

_Incomodidad… curiosidad._ Ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

- Por eso estoy aquí –afirmó ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber?

- ¿Quién eres tú? –contestó ella poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Soy Finn –respondió automáticamente.

- ¿Y el otro quien es? – preguntó ella hábilmente.

- ¿El otro? –le preguntó Finn fingiendo no saber a quien se refería.

_Incredulidad._

- El propietario del coche amarillo –aclaró ella.

- Yo soy el propietario del coche amarillo –mintió Finn.

- Entonces… eres el jefe –afirmó Ángela.

- ¿El jefe de qué? –respondió Finn.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo? Porque no te creo ¿sabes?

- La que juegas eres tu. Y a un juego muy peligroso –siseó Finn y añadió –Créetelo.

_Miedo._ Vaya al menos no era tan indiferente. Quizá debería asustarla, enseñarle un poco los colmillos o algo parecido. Pero enseguida lo descartó, no sabía lo bien informada que estaba ella, por no hablar de que estaban en un lugar público.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –le preguntó la mujer.

- Pero no por mi parte –contestó Finn neutralmente. De nuevo sintió la curiosidad salir de ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? Si no me amenazas tú, ¿quién lo hace?

- Mira, no sé qué es lo crees que sabes, pero te aseguro que te equivocas de plano. Esto no es un juego.

_Indignación._

- No estoy jugando – dijo repentinamente agresiva.

- Si lo haces –contestó Finn contagiado por su agresividad –y ni siquiera sabes a que.

- Explícamelo entonces.

Finn resopló y bloqueó de nuevo sus poderes. Captaba las emociones de Ángela con demasiada facilidad y se dejaba llevar por ellas casi instantáneamente. Y en estos momentos lo que necesitaba era tener la cabeza fría.

- ¿Qué es un cazador Oscuro? –preguntó repentinamente ella.

- Es un asesino –contestó Finn.

Una ráfaga de miedo le golpeó proveniente de ella. A veces si un sentimiento o una emoción eran demasiado potentes resquebrajaba sus defensas, aun cuando bloqueaba sus poderes. La había asustado de verdad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sigues preguntándome, señora periodista? –dijo muy serio.

Una oleada de pánico le atravesó, de nuevo provenía de ella. Ahora si había miedo en sus ojos. Se sintió mal, aunque no debería.

- ¿De que tienes miedo Ángela? –le preguntó lo mas amablemente posible.

- De los asesinos que hay sueltos por la ciudad –dijo con la voz quebrada –la gente aparece muerta y desgarrada. Hay desapariciones sin resolver –dijo mirando al vacío.

- Tranquilízate –dijo acercándose a ella.

Esta vez el que se había asustado había sido él. Por un momento ella había parecido completamente ida. Aunque no había sido a propósito no debería haberle metido miedo de esa manera.

- Sé que tú sabes sobre eso – dijo ella afectada.

- No te preocupes por eso preciosa –dijo tratando de calmarla y de paso intentando que ella dejase el tema.

- Te vi pelear antes –dijo mirándole a los ojos – en el callejón. Vi el modo en que te movías, vi el modo en que los mataste – y añadió un tono más duro – y vi el mondo en que se desvanecieron.

Vale eso si que era malo de verdad. Una humana le había visto cazar daimons. Normalmente si había humanos de por medio durante la lucha, estaban demasiado asustados como para luego ir diciendo nada. Pero esta vez era diferente, ella sabía las cosas que pasaban. Estaba claro que le había seguido hasta allí y que también sabia sobre su compañero. Y por si eso fuera poco era periodista.

- ¿No tienes idea de lo que pasa realmente verdad? –le preguntó –si realmente lo supieras no me habrías seguido.

- Sé que he visto cosas que no son… normales –afirmó con tranquilidad.

Esto si que no cuadraba. Hacía solo un momento estaba aterrada y casi conmocionada y ahora estaba tranquila. ¿Cómo era posible? Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Finn. Estaba jugando con él, le había guiado por la conversación como un perro guía a un ciego. Esto le enfureció hasta el extremo.

- Bonito numerito el de la chica asustada –dijo enfadado –hay asesinatos –dijo imitándola.

- Que quieres que te diga –contestó ella con suficiencia –Soy buena actriz.

- Es increíble –dijo para si mismo, se había dejado manipular por una humana y con su actitud había confirmado las cosas que ella ya solo podía suponer que eran verdad.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, se colocó el abrigo y se dirigió a la calle. Estaba claro que ella había investigado los asesinatos y de casualidad había dado con los cazadores oscuros. Era imposible que diese con los daimons porque ellos iban y venían, irremediablemente tenia que haberse topado con alguno de los dos.

Y él como un tonto se había quedado a hablar con ella. Eso le pasaba por saltarse las normas _camina por el mundo pero no seas parte de él_. Como un memo había pensado en tomarla por una noche, así de tonto había sido.

- ¡Finn! –le dijo alcanzándole –no te enfades, gracias a eso sé que tu no eres el peligro que acecha.

Finn dobló la esquina enfurecido y se dirigió al coche. No iba a correr, eso sería perder parte de su dignidad. _Maldita humana._ Pero más que enfadado con ella estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

- No se como explicarlo pero al principio pensé que tu amigo y tú estabais implicados en las muertes –le explicó ella intentando seguirle el ritmo. –Pero acabas de demostrarme que no es así.

Tras doblar otra esquina Finn se paró en seco y se giró haciendo que ella se diera de bruces contra él. Pasó los brazos por sus costados y la acorraló bruscamente contra la pared.

…

Ángela se encontró de repente con que su espalda estaba contra los fríos ladrillos del edificio de apartamentos. Finn la tenía acorralada. Había colocado sus fuertes brazos en la pared cerrándole cualquier vía de escape y se había colocado demasiado cerca de ella, invadiendo totalmente su espacio corporal. Estaba sorprendida por cómo le estaban yendo las cosas. Hacía tan solo un rato estaba asustada por lo que había visto, deseando huir despavorida. Iba a hacerlo pero en el último instante se sentó con él por puro impulso.

No podía explicar cómo, pero de algún modo intuía que él no era una amenaza para ella. Lo dudó por un momento en el restaurante, sintió verdadero pánico cuando pensó que él era un asesino. Pero un instante después esa duda había quedado completamente despejada. Cuando había fingido estar asustada por las oleadas de muertes él había tratado de reconfortarla del modo más dulce. Eso no lo hacía un asesino.

Lo que no entendía era porqué él estuvo tan dispuesto a hablar con ella en ese momento. En realidad si lo pensaba bien todo alrededor de Finn era un gran misterio. Su curiosidad echaba chispas, nunca se había encontrado con semejante enigma.

- Escúchame –le dijo con un siseo –te voy a dar la oportunidad de que dejes esto ahora. Vete a tu casa y olvídate de todo esto, sigue con tu vida y no indagues. No te gustará lo que encontraras y créeme cuando te digo que después no habrá marcha atrás.

Estaba claro que lo que pretendía era asustarla de nuevo tal y como había hecho en el restaurante. Su voz era autoritaria y amenazante. Un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula pero sus ojos le delataron. No eran ni duros ni fríos, sino suplicantes. Le suplicaba a ella que lo dejase estar. Ángela ni siquiera tomó en serio su amenaza, era muy estimulante tenerle tan cerca.

Podía sentir su aroma y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Tan alto, tan amenazante, tan imponente pero aun así… lo que su cuerpo le pedía en ese mismo instante era rodear su cuerpo por la cintura y atraerle aun más cerca. Notar su duro cuerpo. Porque no tenía duda sobre cuan bien formado estaría viendo la forma en que se movía, la forma en que luchaba.

- Y si no puedo simplemente dejarlo estar. Y si necesito saber la verdad, sin importarme las consecuencias –dijo acercándose a sus labios, ya casi podía probar su sabor.

Finn cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a negociar. Ángela sonrió, que fuese tan fácil manipularle esto era una pequeña victoria.

- Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? –dijo una voz a su derecha.

Ángela levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto, rubio y extremadamente guapo. Finn se había movido y no se había dado cuenta. Ahora se interponía entre ella y el otro hombre.

- Tenemos a un necio –le dijo Finn –que no sabe que se acaba de meter en la boca del lobo.

- Tenemos a un Cazador Oscuro enredado con una humana –contestó el otro riendo y añadió –mejor para mi. Liquidaré a mi enemigo y me llevaré sangre y alma de regalo. Dos por uno.

Finn parecía sorprendido. Y otra vez había vuelto a escuchar como le llamaban Cazador Oscuro. Pero lo que de verdad inquietó a Ángela fue el hecho de que se dirigiera a ella como humana, pero no a Finn.

- Eres uno de ellos –dijo Finn más para si mismo que dirigiéndose al otro.

- No eres tan tonto como…

El hombre rubio no había tenido tiempo de acabar de hablar cuando Finn ya salía disparado hacia él. Empuñaba algo largo y brillante, una daga. Ángela se quedo de nuevo paralizada, al igual que en el callejón.

Finn dirigió la daga hacia el cuello del otro hombre. Él la esquivó haciendo que errase el golpe por milímetros. Sin detenerse siquiera Finn ya le asestaba una patada que le dio de lleno en un costado, haciendo que el rubio perdiese el equilibrio.

Ángela retrocedió hasta dar de nuevo con la espalda en la pared. Finn dirigía un golpe tras otro con oscura determinación mientras que el otro hombre simplemente lo esquivaba o los encajaba con una fría sonrisa.

Finn consiguió hacerle un profundo corte en el estómago y cuando ya dirigía la daga a su pecho el hombre rubio lo agarró del brazo haciéndolo girar y estampándolo contra la pared. Lejos de sentirse satisfecho golpeó varias veces la cabeza de Finn contra la dura piedra con saña.

Intentando defenderse vio como dirigía el codo a la herida sangrante de su contendiente, pero de nuevo se vio superado pues el hombre lo giró bruscamente y le clavo una rodilla en las costillas.

Ángela sintió que se mareaba al escuchar el profundo crujido de los huesos al romperse y el desgarrador grito de Finn que cayó de rodillas agarrándose el costado. Ese momento lo aprovechó el otro para golpearle en la cabeza, haciéndole caer inconsciente en la acera.

El rubio se incorporó y miró hacia donde estaba ella. Ángela echó a correr aterrorizada, ahora venía por ella. Dobló la esquina y corrió tanto como pudo pero el la atrapó antes de entrar en la calle principal.

Trató de gritar pero le sujetaba fuertemente la boca con una mano mientras la arrastraba sin apenas esfuerzo. El hombre la inmovilizó contra la pared y sonrió con maldad. _¡Cielo santo!_ Este tipo tenía colmillos. Estaba aterrorizada, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que sabía de defensa personal, su mente estaba demasiado abrumada por lo que estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera podía llorar. Él le apartó el cabello con rudeza y se lanzó contar su cuello, clavándole violentamente los colmillos. Ángela chilló de dolor.


	6. Capítulo V

Ángela empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se enfriaba y su mente se nublaba. El frio empezó a expandirse por sus brazos, hombros y piernas en contraposición con el fuerte ardor que sentía en el cuello. Nunca había experimentado algo tan doloroso. Era punzante y agudo, como si le estuviesen separando la cabeza de al resto de su cuerpo.

Empezó a ver luces brillantes y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y oscuro. Sus extremidades no le respondían, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese. Solo sentía dolor. Si estaba gritando no podía oírlo, si se estaba moviendo tampoco podía percibirlo. Se sentía salir de su propio cuerpo, dejándolo atrás, muriéndose.

…

Cuando Ángela fue consciente de nuevo de su propio cuerpo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la calle. Estaba sobre algo blando, la temperatura era agradable, todo estaba en silencio y juraría que el sol tocaba su piel.

Su mente aún estaba adormecida, casi no recordaba lo ocurrido o simplemente estaba demasiado relajada. Intentó abrir la boca, la tenía seca y pastosa, al igual que los ojos. Giró con lentitud la cabeza y sintió una ligera quemazón en el cuello, como un ligero pinchazo.

Abrió los ojos intentando enfocar cuanto se encontraba a su alrededor. Parpadeó deslumbrada, todo era demasiado blanco, demasiado brillante. Percibió un fuerte olor a desinfectante. Estaba claro que no se encontraba en casa, estaba en un hospital.

Miró a su alrededor ya menos relajada, volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el cuello pero esta vez fue más real. Se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió otro pinchazo en la mano. Estaba confusa pero ya completamente consciente. Tenía una vía conectada a un gotero.

Teniendo más cuidado de no dar un tirón se llevó de nuevo la mano al cuello. Tenía un gran y abultado apósito que le cubría gran parte del cuello. Aun rozándolo sintió un punzante dolor.

Se movió con cuidado. No se había equivocado, el sol entraba por una pequeña ventana, proyectando sombras en la mitad derecha de la cama de hospital. La habitación individual estaba completamente vacía y apenas escuchaba ruidos provenientes del exterior. Debía de ser muy temprano.

Se fijó entonces en la silla que estaba situada al lado de su cama y en el negro abrigo de tweed que colgaba de su respaldo. _Finn._ Se incorporó más rápido de lo debido y de nuevo sintió un fuerte pinchazo. No estaba allí, pero había estado. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente y sintió escalofríos.

_Un tío me ha mordido, no, no. Un vampiro me ha mordido._ No había duda. Después de todo lo que había visto la noche anterior, primero Finn haciendo que aquella pareja se desintegrase, su extraña conversación en el restaurante y después el tío con colmillos. Recordar su cara fue aterrador, la había mordido, como se suponía que hacían los vampiros.

_¿Podía ser posible? ¿Podía haberla mordido un autentico vampiro? Cielo santo ¿Existían realmente los vampiros?_ Inmediatamente pensó en Finn. El vampiro le había dado un paliza, ella había visto y oído como le rompía las costillas y le dejaba inconsciente. Pero si su abrigo estaba allí, quizá no estuviese realmente herido.

Dios que confuso era todo. Racionalmente no podía creer en lo sobrenatural, pero no podía negar lo que había visto. No podía negar el dolor de su cuello, ni tampoco lo claros que había visto los afilados colmillos de aquel… ¿vampiro?

El pánico se apoderó de ella ¿y si se convertía? ¿Era realmente posible que le pasase? Ella no creía en todo eso, era demasiado racional, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Un montón de preguntas se agolparon en su mente. Demasiadas.

Intentó tranquilizarse, el sol no la dañaba, no se sentía diferente, así que no era vampiro. Al menos de momento. Pero… ¿y si cambiaba? ¿La cazaría Finn? Porque ¿era eso lo que hacía él? ¿Cazar vampiros? Desde luego había escuchado claramente como le llamaban Cazador Oscuro. _Cazador_.

Ángela giró el cuello bruscamente al escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente. Una enfermera entró en la habitación empujando un carrito de curas. Era una mujer regordeta de mediana edad y pelo oscuro y rizado.

- Vaya, se ha despertado –le dijo al verla incorporada –avisaré al medico enseguida para que hable con usted señorita O'Connor. No se mueva.

Ángela ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicarle. La mujer dejó el carrito y se marchó en menos de medio segundo. Volvió unos minutos después acompañado de dos hombres. Enseguida reconoció al más alto. Era Finn.

Al verle se sintió más tranquila. Estaba segura que si en ese momento estaba viva era gracias a él. No sabía cómo pero él la había salvado, no tenía duda. Le había dicho que era mejor que no se metiera, que no investigara y que no indagara. Pero no le había hecho caso.

- Buenos días señorita O'Connor –dijo amablemente el medico acercándose a ella –soy el Doctor Matthew.

- Hola –contestó Ángela sin mirarle, tenía su vista en Finn que se había colocado casi en la pared, detrás de médico y enfermera.

No parecía herido, de hecho tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche anterior. Parecía relajado y sereno. Y de nuevo la traspasaba con su oscura mirada, percibió algo en ella. Alivio.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó el médico.

- Bien –contestó escuetamente.

- ¿Recuerda lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué está usted aquí? –le preguntó el médico acercándose más a ella, tratando de captar su atención.

¿Qué iba a decirle? _Si, lo recuerdo. Un vampiro casi me mata_. Sin embargo fue incapaz de dejar de mirar a Finn. No era con el médico con quien quería hablar sino con Finn. Que él le explicase que iba a pasar y que había pasado.

- ¿Señorita O'Connor?

- No mucho la verdad –contestó Ángela apartando la vista y fijándola en el médico por primera vez.

- Anoche la mordió un perro y le seccionó la yugular, perdió usted mucha sangre –le informó el médico con voz oficial.

- Ah –contestó sin saber que decir.

- Tuvimos que hacerle varias transfusiones, y tuvo suerte de que su novio la trajera tan rápido, la hemorragia era muy fuerte…

Ángela posó de nuevo sus ojos en Finn, una leve sonrisa surcaba su agraciado rostro. _¿Su novio?_ Casi la hace sonrojarse.

- … tendrá usted que ponerse la vacuna antirrábica, además tendremos que hacerle una analítica más, solo por rutina, seguramente tenga que pasar aquí otra noche –terminó el doctor Matthew.

- Muy bien –contestó Ángela.

- Bien, pues eso es todo, dejaré que le hagan la cura de su herida. La veré antes de que le den el alta Señorita O'Connor.

- Gracias –contestó Ángela, el trámite del médico había pasado ahora solo tenía que esperar a que la enfermera terminase y podría hablar con Finn.

El médico salió por la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La enfermera se puso manos a la obra. Con cuidado le retiró el apósito del cuello lo que hizo que Ángela sisease de dolor.

- Tranquila –dijo la enfermera –tiene un desgarro importante. Sentirá molestias varios días.

- Claro.

Vio como Finn se movía rodeando la cama y echaba un vistazo a la ventana. Ángela pensó que se acercaría por el otro lado y se sentaría en la silla, pero él se quedó a los pies de ella. Ángela aguantó con esfuerzo el dolor que la enfermera el provocaba. Parecía tener cuidado pero el escozor era casi insoportable. La enfermera tapó de nuevo su herida y se retiró despidiéndose amablemente de los dos. Cerró la puerta tras de si y enseguida el silencio se hizo incómodo entre ellos dos. Finn rodeó la cama de nuevo ocupando el lado que había ocupado hasta un momento la enfermera y se sentó en el borde de la cama. De nuevo lo hizo demasiado cerca de ella

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó amablemente.

- Estoy bien –respondió.

En verdad no había podido apreciar lo guapo que era en verdad. Su rostro no solo era bello y masculino, sino también interesante. Se dio cuenta que la noche también había pasado para él, pues una oscura barba empezaba a asomar por sus mejillas y en su cara se reflejaba algo de cansancio. Lo único que no pegaba con él eran sus ojos. Eran demasiado oscuros, demasiado opacos, sin iris.

- Siento mucho esto –le dijo con sinceridad –lo que te ha pasado. Siento mucho que estés herida.

- Vale, esto es muy fuerte ¿sabes? –dijo repentinamente nerviosa.

- Lo se –dijo Finn – y pensaba que después de lo que ha pasado no insistirías en ello y olvidarías el tema.

- ¿En serio? ¡Pero que dices! –dijo casi chillando, de ningún modo iba a dejarlo estar. Quería respuestas y las iba a conseguir –quiero saber que era eso que me ha mordido, qué demonios es lo que está pasan…

- Vale, tranquila –la aplacó Finn con una pequeña sonrisa –solo era una posibilidad que tenía que intentar.

- Entonces ¿me vas a decir la verdad? –dijo Ángela dubitativa.

- Bueno eso depende

- ¿Depende de qué? –preguntó confundida.

- De ti por supuesto

- ¿De mi por qué?

- Porque no podrás contárselo a nadie y porque también tendrás que dejar de investigar, señorita periodista.

- Estaría loca si intentase publicar una historia de vampiros

Ángela se quedó paralizada. Se había atrevido a decir en voz alta la palabra que empieza por 'v'. Lo había dicho casi sin pensar pero de algún modo se sintió más aliviada al hacerlo. Decirlo en voz alta era casi como aceptarlo. Finn tampoco se lo negó, de hecho la expresión de su rostro era casi inescrutable, como si la estuviese evaluando.

Pensó que su investigación era muy importante para ella, pero en ese momento casi le parecía una minucia comparado con cuanto deseaba saber que pasaba, aunque fuese algo que no podría publicar jamás.

- ¿Que? ¿No dices nada? –le preguntó Ángela.

Finn soltó una risita y le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y divertida.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó Ángela

- Es la tercera vez en menos de 24 horas que me preguntas eso –dijo con diversión.

Ángela no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, él tenía razón.

- Si fueses un poco más claro y menos hermético.

- Bien, contestaré a tus preguntas, pero lo hare solo con dos condiciones.

- ¿Cuales? –preguntó Ángela interesada.

- La primera es que quizá no pueda responder a todo cuanto me preguntes así que si te digo que no insistas no lo harás. Y la segunda es que me dirás todo cuanto has averiguado y no volverás a meter tu nariz en nada de esto.

- La segunda condición es doble ¿no? –le preguntó picada, no sabía porque hablar con él le divertía y le atraía.

- Pues que sean tres condiciones entonces –contestó el con diplomacia.

- ¿Y si no las acepto?

- Si no lo haces lo que experimentaste anoche te parecerá un masaje en comparación con lo que te podría pasar –respondió él haciéndole una señal con la cabeza en dirección a su mallugado cuello.

Lo pensó por instante. De todos modos su investigación ya estaba acabada, no tenía nada más que perder. Al menos saber por qué ya no podía continuar con ella era como una especie de consolación.

- Dalo por hecho –contestó –mi boca está cerrada, desde este momento.

- No solo la tuya deberá estar cerrada –le dijo –también la de tu amigo detective.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes de él? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Sois un poco chapuceros –contestó Finn con cierta mofa –malos rastreadores.

- Él no sabe nada –se apresuró a decir –no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- Espero que sea así. Por su seguridad –dijo levantándose de la cama.

Finn fue hacia la puerta y le dio al interruptor de la luz. Acto seguido cruzó la pequeña habitación y tiró de la correa de la persiana haciéndola caer hasta abajo. Ángela creyó que su comportamiento era de lo más extraño pero no le dio importancia. Fue entonces hacia el cabecero de su cama y toqueteó los botones haciendo que el cabecero de su cama quedase en posición sentada.

- Gracias –le dijo agradeciendo su consideración. De nuevo Finn le dirigió una sonrisa divertida y contenida

- No tiene importancia, es solo por si te desmayas –respondió con diversión, eso la echó para atrás, _¿por qué bromeaba con esas cosas?_ –Tranquila Ángela, solo era broma, no creo que te vayas a desmayar a estas alturas –añadió al sentarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

- Que consuelo –dijo ya impaciente –bien, ya puedes comenzar, soy toda oídos.

- He pensado que quizá sea mejor que seas tu quien me pregunte y yo te responda, así entenderás mejor porque te has metido en algo realmente peligroso, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Me estas concediendo una entrevista? –le preguntó juguetona, de nuevo disfruto de la sensación de tira y afloja con él-

- Supongo que si –contestó él –privada, no lo olvides.

- Por supuesto

- Bien, puedes empezar.

…

Finn no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, se había saltado un montón de normas solo esa misma noche, pero parecía no importarle. Para empezar debía de haberse marchado un cuanto tuvo la certeza de que ella iba a estar bien, pero en vez de eso se quedó con ella en el hospital. _Hasta que se despierte_, se había dicho a si mismo.

Sin embargo allí estaba, apunto de contarle sus más sórdidos secretos a una bella desconocida. Una vez que le había quitado al Spathi de encima se dio cuenta de que él se había llevado parte del alma de Ángela. Había perseguido a ese cabrón casi dos manzanas, las costillas fracturadas casi le impedían respirar y le habría perdido si no fuese porque podía sentir claramente el rastro de dolor y horror de su alma consumiéndose y empezando a morir.

Nunca se había visto tan apurado en una pelea con un solo daimon, era realmente fuerte. Cuando uno oía sobre estos soldados daimons siempre pensaba que casi todo eran exageraciones pero había podido comprobar que no era así, eran duros de verdad.

Aún no sabía muy bien como había llegado a vencer, supuso que había sido pura suerte. Una vez que lo hizo desaparecer volvió corriendo a por Ángela. Las calles estaban vacías y nadie la había socorrido. Al ver la herida de su cuello y la cantidad de sangre le entró el pánico. Cargó con ella hasta el coche y la trajo al hospital, no podía dejarla morir. Era su deber salvar humanos.

Mientras ella estuvo inconsciente informó sobre el Spathi al consejo y a Davies, era algo que no podían dejar pasar. No había habido antes ningún Spathi en Boston, no era normal, hacía demasiado frio para esos cabrones. Después solo le quedaba ocuparse de la humana.

No podía decirle todo por supuesto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle una mínima información para persuadirla de seguir indagando.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa que me mordió? –Empezó a interrogarle -¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Spathi?

Finn se detuvo un momento, en verdad iba a ser difícil contarle solo lo justo. Ángela había demostrado ser muy perspicaz y tener una memoria asombrosa dadas las circunstancias. Además estaban sus preciosos ojos color miel, donde podía adivinar toda la curiosidad que ella tenía, sus preciosos ojos de sonrisa.

- Si –contestó –son como una especie de vampiros.

- ¿Especie? ¿No son realmente vampiros?

- Los vampiros tal y como la gente los conoce no existen –explicó

- Pero… ese tío me mordió, el medico dijo que perdí mucha sangre –dijo confundida.

- No quería tu sangre, sino tu alma –dijo esperando no asustarla.

- ¿No me..? –empezó a preguntar.

- No, no. Tranquila tu alma sigue dentro de ti –respondió en un tono tranquilizador.

- Entonces… ¿no tengo que preocuparme por convertirme en una chupadora de almas? –Preguntó casi aliviada – Es decir…

- Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso, esos nacen, no se hacen –le aclaró y le reconfortó ver su cara de alivio.

- Vale, vale –dijo casi riendo como si se hubiese quitado un camión cisterna de encima–es un alivio. No quería que me cazases porque convertirme en una vampiresa chupa-almas.

- En realidad el termino es Daimon –dijo Finn –esos seres se llaman Daimons.

- Entiendo –dijo Ángela procesando la información –los _daimons_ chupan almas y los cazadores oscuros los cazan a ellos.

- Si –contestó Finn escuetamente, Ángela llegaba muy fácilmente a conclusiones acertadas, tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué lo hacen?

- Ellos necesitan las almas para vivir.

- ¿Sin almas ellos morirían?

- Exacto.

- Entonces no son como los vampiros, es decir, ellos no necesitan la sangre, ni temen a los crucifijos y a los ajos.

Finn rio. Siempre le hacía gracia la mitología de los vampiros.

- No. Ellos son parecidos. No pueden salir a la luz del sol y tienen colmillos pero no temen a la religión y tampoco necesitan la sangre humana para vivir.

- ¿Humana? –dijo medio en pánico.

- Creía que había quedado claro que no eran humanos ¿no?

Finn la observó mientras procesaba la información, en verdad se lo estaba tomando todo demasiado bien.

- Tú eres un Cazador Oscuro –afirmó ella convencida –y estoy segura que el otro también lo es.

- ¿El otro? –preguntó Finn momentáneamente confundido.

- No te hagas el tonto –le dijo casi regañándole –yo perseguía al otro tipo, al que…

- Tienes razón –le concedió Finn –somos Cazadores Oscuros.

- ¿Cuántos más hay? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- Pues… la verdad es que somos demasiados, no se el número exacto. Millones tal vez

- ¿Aquí en Boston? –preguntó sorprendida.

- No, no. Aquí solo somos dos –dijo riéndose un poco de ella por creer que había tantos solo allí.

- Y… ¿de donde salís?

_Maldita sea_. Había llegado demasiado pronto a la pregunta clave.

- Nos eligen –dijo de manera poco comprometedora.

- ¿Quién os elige? –preguntó Ángela perspicazmente, se había dado cuenta de que trataba de ocultarle algo.

- Una diosa –dijo para ver su reacción, estaba muy sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo que una diosa? ¿Una diosa de verdad? –dijo casi sin creerlo.

- Si. Una diosa de verdad –repitió Finn.

- ¿No me puedes decir nada sobre esa diosa verdad? –dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Bueno, digamos que si no me lo preguntas me evitaras el tener que darte largas.

- Muy bien, no me importa no saber sobre ella –aclaró emocionada.

Finn pensó que era una pequeña victoria. No tendría que mentar a Artemisa, sobretodo porque no debía hablar de ella.

- ¿Cómo os elige? –Preguntó de nuevo poniendo el dedo cerca del fuego –Es decir ¿por qué sois elegidos?

- Pues…

Esto si que era malo. Ángela parecía tener un verdadero sexto sentido para saber qué preguntar. No podía soltarle que eran inmortales, que vendían su alma a cambio de un acto de venganza, que tenían colmillos y que en verdad también podían ser llamados vampiros por alguien no iniciado.

No por la reacción que pudiese tener ella, más bien lo que Finn temía era asustarla, que Ángela le tuviese miedo. Lo cual era bastante estúpido pues sabía muy bien que no debería importarle lo más mínimo una humana.

Pero Finn sabía por experiencia que no era tan fácil apartarse del mundo. Había vivido demasiado como Cazador Oscuro como para simplificarlo todo a una simple norma. _No te relaciones, camina por el mundo como una sombra_. Parecía simple pero no lo era, lo sabía por experiencia.

_Díselo, ¿qué puedes perder?_ se dijo.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo impaciente.

- Se supone que no puedo decírtelo –dijo intentando evadirse.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los humanos no pueden enterarse de lo que somos –dijo echándose hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

- Los humanos… ¿cómo? –Dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¿Qué no sois humanos? ¿Tú no eres humano?

- Bueno, una vez lo fui –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Venga ya –dijo riéndose, estaba claro que no le creía – demuéstramelo Cazador Oscuro –dijo ella seria, retándole.

- Para cazar daimons –dijo Finn poniéndose en pie y empezando a pasear por la habitación– la… diosa nos vuelve un poco… como ellos –hizo una pausa, Ángela escuchaba atentamente –Ella nos da poderes similares y también nos… da sus limitaciones.

- Oh dios, ¿por eso has bajado la persiana?

- Si, por eso. Al igual que ellos nosotros tampoco podemos caminar bajo la luz del sol –dijo evaluando su reacción.

- ¿Tienes colmillos? –preguntó con espanto -¿por eso no me sonríes abiertamente?

- ¿Quieres verlos? –preguntó de broma.

- Es en serio Finn, ¿los usas? Los colmillos quiero decir.

- No, no, no. En realidad en mi caso son colmillos inofensivos –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Eres muy poco serio ¿sabes? –Dijo seria –estas jugando con mi salud mental ahora mismo.

- Lo siento –dijo con diversión, empezaba a disfrutar tomándole el pelo a Ángela –en realidad no sirven para nada, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos.

- ¿Decías en serio lo de enseñármelos? –dijo ella tomándole el pelo a él, por suerte Finn sabia jugar a eso.

- ¿Puedo? –dijo fingiendo emoción –Nunca una chica tan guapa me ha pedido que le enseñe mis colmillos inofensivos. Es halagador –añadió acercándose a ella de nuevo.

- Ahhh, ya lo entiendo –dijo ella siguiéndole el juego –eres como un vampiro castrado, que no puede morder.

- ¡Oye! –dijo repentinamente ofendido, pero vio como ella reía.

En verdad Ángela tenía una risa preciosa, era inteligente, perspicaz y preciosa. Capaz de tomarle el pelo en una situación como esta. Sin poder contenerse rio abiertamente, rio con ella.


	7. Capítulo VI

- ¡Joder! –Chilló Ángela – ¡Te los he visto! ¡Te he visto los colmillos!

Finn cerró la boca de inmediato al ver su cara de horror. Pero en seguida vio que se estaba riendo de él.

- Te veo muy cómoda –le recriminó –quizá debería asustarte para que te lo tomes en serio.

- Me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, el que no eres nada serio eres tu. Además ni siquiera se cómo debo reaccionar a todo esto.

- Más te vale comprender que esto no es un juego –dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Espera, espera –dijo Ángela como si acabase de comprender algo -Me seguiste cuando salí del pub, ibas a cazarme ¿verdad?

- Si –admitió.

- Eres muy poco comunicativo ¿sabes?

Ella tenía razón, pero no podía ser de otro modo. Una cosa era contarle lo justo para que no indagase y acabara poniéndose en peligro y otra muy distinta era contarle cada detalle.

- Lo se –admitió de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que yo era una de esas criaturas?

- Porque eres rubia.

- Venga ya –dijo incrédula -¿cualquier rubio es sospechoso para ti?

- Si –mintió, no todos eran sospechosos. Para empezar debían de ser atractivos.

- Vale, esas criaturas son todas rubias entonces -dijo Ángela para si misma, era obvio que estaba ordenando cada idea.

- Esto no una investigación periodística –le advirtió –si te lo cuento es para que no indagues.

- Ya me lo has dicho Finn –dijo molesta –le he entendido perfectamente, no soy estúpida.

- No creo que lo seas –dijo un poco confundido por su reacción.

El silencio se hizo incómodo entre ellos. Finn tomó nota mental, a Ángela no le gustaba que la tratasen como a una inconsciente que no sabe lo que hace.

- Te creo sabes –dijo Ángela seria.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Finn confuso pues había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- En lo de que no eres humano –aclaró.

Finn se puso rígido, era por el modo en que ella lo había dicho, su tono. Eso no debería enfadarle, ella tenía razón. No era humano, no tenía alma, ya no. Pero aun así le molestaba saberlo y que se lo recordasen. Sabía que todo Cazador Oscuro echaba de menos ciertos aspectos de ser mortal, es verdad que las ventajas eran muchas, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no compensaba.

- ¿No dices nada? –le preguntó Ángela.

- Tienes razón –afirmó neutralmente.

- ¿No me preguntas por qué lo se?

- Me da igual, lo importante es que te quede claro.

De nuevo era hora de ponerse en guardia con ella. Ángela era extraordinariamente hábil con las palabras. Si no tenía cuidado acabaría sacándole más de lo que le estaba permitido contarle. Además tampoco se podía permitir hablar de forma tan cercana con ella, como si fuesen viejos amigos que se rencuentran y hablan de las cosas de sus vidas.

El problema era que le resultaba demasiado fácil ser el mismo con Ángela, le salía de forma natural. Debía poner distancia inmediatamente. Demasiada confianza con una humana podía ser… mala para él. _Lo se, ya lo he vivido antes._ –se dijo.

**…**

Finn tenía una dura mirada. Estaba en guardia de nuevo. Pero en el breve periodo de tiempo que hacía que se conocían, Ángela ya sabía que tipo de hombre era Finn. Uno que tenía una gran responsabilidad.

Es verdad que no sabía los detalles de lo que significaba ser lo que él era. Pero podía hacerse una idea bastante básica de lo que podía ser la vida de Finn.

Le había dicho que no era humano y casi no se lo había creído, pero viendo el modo en que peleaba o el hecho de que la noche anterior había recibido una paliza y ahora se paseaba tan campante y sin señal alguna, se lo confirmaba. Eso por no hablar de sus colmillos. Los había podido ver cuando había reído con ella, demasiado naturales como para ser de pega.

Pero lo que más le hacía pensar esto eran sus ojos. Era como si no fuesen realmente suyos, demasiado oscuros, demasiado opacos. No sabía si ese cuento de que una diosa los elegía era verdad. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que de verdad existiesen dioses, pero él lo había dicho con una naturalidad asombrosa. Como si esa diosa fuese real, de carne y hueso. Como si ella fuese una persona.

Había intentado ser hermético con ella. Pero eso solo hacía aumentar más la curiosidad que ya tenía. Ahora mismo sabía que estaba tenso de nuevo y que si intentaba sonsacarle detalles solo conseguiría de él monosílabos y más evasivas.

Tenía que ser más hábil, más inteligente si quería averiguar más. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pues seguro que él pensaría que quería investigar sobre ellos. No era así, periodísticamente no había nada que vender, ahora solo podía satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

Una cosa estaba clara, las presiones no iban a funcionar con él. Sabía que no debía temerle, sería erróneo verle de ese modo. Tenía que apelar a la bondad que sabía que él tenía.

- No hace falta que seas grosero –dijo Ángela elocuentemente.

Funcionó. Comprobó como aflojaba un poco. No se equivocaba, no era una mala persona. Solo trataba de ocultarle cosas. Secretos. Y estaba segura que eran secretos que muy poca gente conocía.

Finn no replicó. Él simplemente se quedó callado, mirándola. Lo cual era frustrante. Le gustaría que fuese menos hermético con ella, que le contase todo, que no tenía intención de usar la información para nada, que lo único que ahora quería era saber. Al verle allí plantado como una estatua decidió probar con otra estrategia.

- ¿Uno de tus poderes es convertirte en un vampiro espantapájaros? –le preguntó Ángela, tenía que hacerle hablar.

- Eres asombrosamente inteligente –dijo Finn tras una pausa demasiado larga –demasiado para tu propia seguridad.

- ¿Para la mía o para la 'tuya'? –preguntó ella enfatizando especialmente la última palabra

- Para ambas –reconoció.

Ángela se frustró de nuevo. Demasiada incógnita, demasiado misterio. Finn había adoptado una postura rígida y una fría mascara de dureza.

- No entiendo porque dices eso, que importa que yo sepa la verdad. En que te…

- Importa porque ahora –dijo Finn –estoy aquí encerrado, durante todo el día. Importa porque aquí soy un blanco fácil para mis enemigos. Porque ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo. Y todo es por tu culpa –añadió apuntándola con el dedo.

Vale. Eso si que no lo esperaba. No pensaba que él se iba a atacarla de ese modo. Su tono grosero la enfadó. Sabía lo que él quería, apartarla. Pero a eso ella también sabía jugar, si él no estaba dispuesto a contarle sus secretos no iba a perder el tiempo con él. Ángela sabía dejar las cosas estar y mirar hacia otro lado.

- Entonces que demonios haces aquí –dijo Ángela con soltura – creía que me ibas a explicar lo que había pasado anoche, por mi seguridad. Pero veo que lo único que te importa es saber si voy a largarlo por ahí.

Ángela hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarle y contemplar su cara de espanto. Ella no iba a ablandarse y añadió.

- Así que no te preocupes por eso. Tienes mi palabra. No tienes que temer que airee la clase de… criatura que eres –dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

- ¿La clase de cria…?-empezó Finn a decir.

- Gracias por salvarme Cazador Oscuro–le interrumpió Ángela en voz alta – has salvado mi vida no tengo otro modo de pagarte que con mi silencio –dijo mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía y añadió en tono mordaz –así que si tan mal está que estés aquí con una humana como yo, ahí está la puerta.

La cara de Finn no tenía precio, el horror y el enfado se mezclaban a partes iguales. Ángela podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula, claramente conteniéndose. Pero Ángela no se tragaba esa fachada. Él le había prometido explicaciones pero le había tenido que sacar cada palabra por la fuerza. Sabía que se había enfadado pero él se lo había buscado al tratar de apartarla de un modo tan brusco. Tenía lo que se merecía.

Con deliberada lentitud se acercó a la silla, agarró el abrigo y se lo colocó elegantemente sobre los hombros. Fue entonces hacia la ventana y de un fuerte tirón subió la persiana, inundando la habitación con la cálida luz solar de la mañana. El repentino brillo deslumbró a Ángela que apenas había visto a Finn moverse hacia la puerta.

- Adiós… humana –dijo al pasar por su lado sin mirarla y se escabulló por la puerta dando grandes zancadas y cerrando tras de si con un suave portazo.

Ángela se quedó un rato allí quieta sin pensar en nada. No había resultado como ella quería. Ahora si que no iba a obtener nada. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Le había dado la escusa perfecta para marcharse, pero nunca pensó que él saldría por la puerta.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensar en ello. _Estúpido Finn._ ¿Por qué se había ido? Era imposible que saliese del hospital, según le había dicho no podía salir a la luz del sol.

Su mente se paró en ese detalle. ¿Cómo podía nadie vivir así? Sin sol. Enseguida pensó en la misteriosa diosa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría a los Cazadores para matar a los daimons y les impediría moverse bajo el sol? No tenía sentido. ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Un ejercito? Porque alguien limitaría tan gravemente a sus elegidos.

_¿Y si no es la única limitación?_ se preguntó de repente. Era bastante probable que Finn no le hubiese contado casi nada de lo que era ser un Cazador Oscuro. Seguramente ella los obliga a mantener el secreto.

Recordó algo que él había dicho. Había dicho que una vez fue humano. Eso si que no lo entendía. ¿Cómo dejaba uno de ser humano? ¿Por qué? ¿Les obligaba la diosa a dejar atrás sus vidas? Dios, ahora si que estaba frustrada. Debería empezar a mentalizarse que ya no iba a obtener respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Finn se había marchado y no creía posible el volver a verle de nuevo. Estaba segura que él se encargaría de eso.

Extrañamente eso le dolió. En verdad le gustaba mucho Finn, por mucho que le pesase. Era interesante, sexy, inteligente y le había demostrado que podía ser muy divertido. Era su tipo.

_No es humano_. Eso se lo había dejado claro.

Pasó el resto de la mañana pensado en todo y no pensando en nada. Ahora su vida si que había cambiado. El doctor volvió a visitarla antes de la hora de la comida, traía una buena noticia. Podría irse esa misma tarde, no había necesidad de que pasase la noche en le hospital, lo cual fue un alivio.

Después de comer recibió la visita de Phil y Beth. El hospital había llamado a la cadena y les había avisado de su hospitalización. También recibió la visita de Claire, una chica que vivía en su mismo edificio.

Era una chica muy dulce y un poco ingenua que había conocido cuando había llegado a la ciudad tras aceptar el trabajo en Rx Tv. Era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía en la ciudad tras mudarse desde Washington. Agradeció mucho sus visitas, eran una buenísima distracción y parecieron creerse lo del ataque del perro.

Phil se había ofrecido a llevarle a casa. Pero ella lo declinó. Tenía que ir a por su coche que debía de seguir en el barrio irlandés. Cuando le diesen el alta cogería un taxi hasta allí y después conduciría hasta casa.

Cuando ellos se marcharon a media tarde y tras saber que solo tendría un día libre, le dieron el alta. Arregló los papeles del seguro médico lo antes posible y pidió un taxi. Salió a la calle y vio que aún era de día. _¿Seguiría Finn en el hospital empeñado en pasar de ella?_

_No me importa en absoluto_ -se dijo a si misma. Hizo lo que había planeado, fue a por el coche y volvió a casa. Vio de nuevo a Beth, que bajó a verla esa misma noche. Estuvo un rato hablando con ella, era muy agradable, sobretodo porque le impedía pensar.

El día siguiente fue algo más duro. Al menos recuperó horas de sueño. Se levantó casi a la una. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha, con cuidado de no mojar la herida. Se puso cómoda y se curó ella misma tal y como la enfermera le había dicho que hiciese. Comió algo y se dispuso a tirar su trabajo a la basura.

Fue muy duro deshacerse de todo su trabajo. Pero no tenía nada que hacer con ello. Tiró lo que consideró que no necesitaba y el resto lo guardó un archivador. No sabía muy bien porque lo guardó pero lo hizo. Una vez terminó miro a su alrededor.

La verdad es que mirar su piso era bastante deprimente. Era impersonal, debía cambiar algo. No iba a dejar que su vida se estancase. Llamó a Claire y le preguntó si la acompañaría a comprar algunas cosas. Ella aceptó encantada.

De ningún modo iba a quedarse estancada, si de algo sabía ella es de avanzar.

**…**

Finn volvió a casa, a _La colina_. Casi era la hora del amanecer, había estado casi toda la noche de caza. Volvía caminando, como a él le gustaba. Pero ya no le relajaba caminar. Sabía por qué. Ángela.

No habían acabado como él habría esperado. Pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor así. Tras abandonar su habitación había llamado a John, para que le sacase del hospital. Le había dicho lo que había averiguado esa noche. Que sin querer un periodista se había topado con ellos y que ya lo había solucionado. Y que le había atacado un Spathi.

Le había pedido que devolviese el coche a Davies y que lo limpiase de la sangre de Ángela. Cuanto antes pasara del tema mejor. Por suerte John no hacía demasiadas preguntas.

En cuanto había anochecido había salido a la calle. No aguantaba ni un minuto más y esas dos noches había estado por ahí cazando. Distrayéndose, paseando. Solo el sol le impedía quedarse el día entero fuera de casa. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Ángela… _una criatura como tu_.

No debería importarle, tenía razón. En realidad él se lo había buscado. Sabía que había sido demasiado brusco al tratar de apartarla pero sabía que si no hubiese sido así, Ángela hubiese acabado sacándole todo.

Entró las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Subió en silencio las escaleras. El viejo edificio colonial hacía siglos que era su hogar. El edificio entero de seis plantas era de su propiedad. En realidad debería haber elegido otro menos expuesto, algo más separado de la civilización. Pero nunca le había echo gracia eso de vivir apartado de la gente que debía proteger.

El otro inconveniente del lugar era que el sol lo rodeaba durante todo el día y que solo durante la noche podía abrir las persianas. Pero nunca se había preocupado demasiado por el. Si se encontraban se limitaba a esquivarle. Prefería vivir en un lugar que no fuese un bunker. Finn necesitaba aire puro.

Miro el reloj mientras se desvestía. _07:23 am_. El sol debía de estar asomando por el océano Atlántico. Se sacó el fino jersey por la cabeza y se descalzó. Decidió que tomaría una ducha y se acostaría. Prefería estar dormido.

Sin embargo tras solo unas horas de sueño fue incapaz de volver a dormirse. Era medio día y debería estar descansando. Frustrado se levantó, y fue hacia la cocina, cogió algo para comer y se puso a ver la televisión. Así con un poco de suerte se quedaría dormido de aburrimiento en el sofá.

Se sentó en el caro y amplio sofá y empezó a pasar los canales sin detenerse a ver ninguno. Era una suerte que tuviese tantos canales gracias al satélite, con suerte se quedaría dormido tras dar un par de vueltas. Buscó algo de Rugby. No le gustaba el futbol americano. No entendía porque los americanos se jactaban de ser un país poderoso y sus jugadores tenían que usar más de 20 kg en protecciones para jugar. Prefería ver a los brutos europeos chocar entre ellos a pelo.

Pero no era su día de suerte, solo reposiciones. Pasó más canales por puro aburrimiento. Telenovelas, seriales, películas, documentales, series… nada interesante. Notaba que el sueño empezaba a aparecer de nuevo por fin. Se le cerraban los ojos poco a poco aunque seguía apretando el botón del mando a distancia.

Estaba casi a punto…

- _… por suerte para sus dueños, Puka apareció dos manzanas más abajo. Había perseguido a una bicicleta…._

Finn abrió los ojos confuso al oír la voz amable del televisor.

- _…los señores Fisher no tendrán que preocuparse más de si su mascota decide irse de excursión pues un empresario local se ha ofrecido a arreglar el enrejado de su patio para que la traviesa Puka no asuste más a sus…_

Finn no se podía creer lo que veía…


End file.
